


in the darkness

by astaeria



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria/pseuds/astaeria
Summary: jeno is saved from his worst enemy.





	in the darkness

darkness, a word that defines the state of having little to no light. it can be used in a literal or a figurative sense, but either way, many people in the world are afraid of it.

lee jeno was one of them.

as he laid all alone in his bed in the middle of the silent night, his head was turned to the direction of the faltering orange light coming from his lamp, but anyone could see that he wasn't paying any attention to it by simply looking at his hollow eyes.

truth be told, his mind was filled with nothing but his wild thoughts about how frightening his caliginous surroundings were at times like those, because it was when his worst enemy was brought forth: his own mind.

it brought him demons who filled the silence with screams that could make anyone's ears bleed, but the thing was that he was the only one who could hear them.

times like those where the times where jeno doubted that there was a true escape from darkness.

"jeno?"

—but there was always that special someone that made him think otherwise.

jeno felt a weight bring the mattress down, snapping him out of his train of deadly thoughts.

"what are you thinking about?" a soft and sweet voice asked, breaking the deafening silence.

jeno shifted his attention from his lamp to jaemin who had laid on the bed beside him and laid an arm around him, enveloping his whole body with warmth that felt so foreign yet so familiar.

he could have said the hundred answers connected to the emptiness that filled him with pain, but as he looked into the other boy's eyes and saw the millions of stars that shone with so much brilliance, all those answers vanished, along with any trace of his invisible torturers.

"nothing," he answered instead.

jeno then changed how he was lying on his bed, turning to face jaemin then wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer to him.

as they settled their cuddling position, jaemin lifted jeno's chin upward a little and leaned in, connecting their lips with a delicate kiss.

darkness, a word that defines the state of having little to no light. it can be used in a literal or a figurative sense, but either way, it was a dangerous atmosphere to be in.

then again, if being in the darkness meant seeing the light in the end—

"will you be alright?"

"i will be alright, as long as you stay here with me."

—then maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is the first story that i shared through this site!!  
> i know that it's short compared to other stories that i've read ;;  
> i'm super sorry if this causes an inconvenience ;;  
> i will work harder to write longer and better stories!!  
> anyway, thank you for reading!!  
> check me out on wattpad (@.the7thsensus or @-SEOKJINNED)  
> or on twitter (@softforvictoria) ^^


End file.
